F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn
F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn is the first expansion released for F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin it contains four new levels. A demo was released on Xbox Live and Playstation Network on August 27th, 2009 and the expansion itself was released on September 3rd, 2009. Players take the role of a replica soldier codenamed Foxtrot 813 instead of Michael Becket as he is still theoretically in the custody of Alma Wade. Gameplay and Environments F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn plays exactly identical to the original game with the only exception being the character the player will control, and the interface being changed to resemble the original F.E.A.R. As the health meter has been changed into numbers to show the exact amount of health the player has, as opposed to F.E.A.R. 2 where the health meter is seen as a bar that decreases with every hit taken. Slow-Mo has been confirmed but Monolith didn't elaborate on how Foxtrot 813 comes to posses this ability. Associate Producer Lucas Myers of Monolith is quoted as saying "One of the main goals the team set out to achieve with FEAR 2: Reborn was to come up with new and interesting environments that would expand on what we put into the original game. We went to great pains to offer our fans as much diversity as possible within the new campaign. As the player experiences the story of Replica Foxtrot 813, they will get to transition into different spaces within any given mission to move the story forward. Ultimately, we wanted to show off environments that kept our audience interested by providing more open and vertical spaces than we had achieved in the past." http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/100/1008718p1.html Story Players assume the role of Replica Soldier Foxtrot 813 who is a part of an orbital Elite Power Armor drop to reinforce Replica squads, but when he is in Auburn he goes into a hallucination after trying to fix a radio. In this hallucination he is attacked by phantom Replicas. After this battle Fettel explains to 813 that he is different from the others, and that they are meaningless. Fettel persuades 813 to "set me free." When the hallucination ends, it is revealed that he killed his fellow Replica Soldiers. After he goes rogue, 813 goes to ground zero to release Fettel from his cell. After another phantom battle, he enters Fettel's chamber. When entering Fettel says to 813, "I've dreamed of this moment, my brother." 813 reveals his face, which is almost identical to Fettel's. Fettel then dissolves and takes over the mind of 813 and declares, "I am . . . reborn." Trivia *The new campaign is a little over two hours in length. *New achievements/trophies were confirmed for the expansion as well. *Monolith has stated they wanted to depart from the traditional "run and gun" and "complete mission" rewards and that these achievements/trophies will reflect that. *Alma is seen three times in the campaign in her child form, where she attempts to stop 813 from progressing each time. The first time she throws an exploding car at him, the second time, she summons phantoms to attack, and the third near the end of the campaign, she knocks him away from Fettel's chamber and summons phantoms yet again. This suggests that Alma was attempting to stop Fettel's Rebirth from happening, but this hasn't been confirmed. *At the end of the campaign, Fettel calls Foxtrot 813 "his brother" which made some fans believe that 813 is the Point Man from the first game, which is obviously false as the Point Man isn't a Replica. It is suggested that 813 is a clone of Paxton Fettel, designed specifically for his rebirth. Teaser Trailer The trailer for the new expansion can be found here Trailer Overview Paxton Fettel: The war has begun, just as I dreamed it would. Just as I foresaw. Dreams are all I have now. Dreams of death. Of blood and fire of...her. The time has come to awaken...to be reborn. You are the key. (Speaking to Foxtrot 813) Paxton is sitting in a cell just like he was seen in the first F.E.A.R. as he speaks, he sees visions of all the events that occurred in Project Origin. When he says "you are the key" its goes outside of his cell to the door were Foxtrot 813 is listening to him. The video keeps pulling back and shows the building in which the cell is located is falling apart and on fire. Category:Games